wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Realize -The Place Awaits for Dream-
is the ending theme of selector infected WIXOSS TV anime series. The song's performed by Cyua. Track Listing The song is written by Sumiyo Mutsumi and Takuya Sato, composed and arranged by Wataru Maeguchi. The White Hope mix is arranged by Kazunori Watanabe. #killy killy JOKER (TV Size) #realize -The Place Awaits for Dream- #realize -The Place Awaits for Dream- (White Hope mix) #realize -The Place Awaits for Dream- (Red Ambition mix) #realize -The Place Awaits for Dream- (Green Wanna mix) #realize -The Place Awaits for Dream- (Instrumental) #realize -The Place Awaits for Dream- (TV Size) Lyrics Romaji= Tokei shikake no Kage ni unazuitara Owari no door ga Hiraki hajimaru yami Ayaui kotae Soko ni mie kakureru Kyō no inori ha Ashita no taboo ni naru Ten to chi wo utsusu Sakasama no meiro Mawari dashita haguruma Hito gomi no naka de Mimi wo sumashitara Tamashii wo maneku Ano "suzu" no ne hibiku sora he... Mugen no hate made mo Susumu shika nai Jibun de eranda mirai dakara Todokanai natsu gumo yureru kagerō Itsuka tori modosu egao no basho Mou hoshiku nai... Nani mo... hitsuyō nai... Honto ni hoshii... Mono igai... iranai... Moshi mo ano toki Chigau michi ikeba Konna itami mo Shirazu ikite ita no? I just believe myself Fumi dasu ippo ga Doko ni tsuzukou to Ato modori ha dekinai Hoho tsutau namida Tsuyosa he to kaete Tomei na omoi dakishimeru yo Tatta hitotsu no mirai Shinjiru tame ni Me no mae no real mo tobi koeru Honto no kachi ni "kachi" mi dasu koto ga Arata na negai ni deau made Yokubō, zetsubō, kibō, kokoro no keshiki Dare mo mayoi nagara erabi tsuzukeru Mou jibun ni maketaku nai! Sono saki no sekai ni Kimi ga iru nara Kizu tsuku koto sae osore nai Todokanai natsu gumo yureru kagerō Soshite tadori tsuku egao no basho What do you really want? What do you really need? What do you really want? What do you really need? |-| Kanji= 時計仕掛けの 幻影（かげ）に頷いたら 終わりのドアが 開き始まる闇 危うい答え そこに見え隠れる 今日の祈りは 明日タブーになる 天と地を映す 逆さまの迷路 回り出した歯車 ひとごみの中で 耳を澄ましたら 魂を招還（まね）く あの「鈴」の音響く空へ… 夢限の果てまでも 進むしかない 自分で選んだ未来だから 届かない夏雲　揺れる陽炎 いつか取り戻す　笑顔の場所 モウホシクナイ… ナニモ…ヒツヨウナイ… ホントにホシイ… モノイガイ…イラナイ… もしもあの時 違う道を行けば こんな痛みも 知らず生きていたの？ 踏み出す一歩が どこに続こうと 後戻りは出来ない 頬つたう涙 強さへと変換（か）えて 透明な想い抱きしめるよ たったひとつの未来 信じるために 目の前のリアルも飛び越える 本当の勝ちに「価値」見出すことが 新たな願いに邂逅（であ）うまで 欲望・絶望・希望・心の景色 誰も迷いながら選び続ける もう自分に負けたくない！ その先の世界に 君がいるなら 傷つくことさえ怖れない 届かない夏雲　揺れる陽炎 そして辿りつく笑顔の場所 What do you really want? What do you really need? What do you really want? What do you really need? |-| English= Once I nod to the illusion of the clockwork The door of the end begins to open in this darkness I hid myself when I saw an uncertain answer My prayer today will be a taboo tomorrow Reflected in the midst of the heavens and earth is an upside-down labyrinth The wheel begins to move within the crowd If I listen properly I may lead my soul to return back That "bell"s sound echoes until those skies Even until the end of my limited dreams I have no choice but to move Because this is the future I chose alone The heat haze shakes within the summer cloud I can't reach Someday I'll take that place of smiles back I don't want them anymore... I don't need anything anymore... What I really wanted... That I don't need other than objects... Even if that time I go by different way Will I now live without knowing such a pain? Once I take this one step I wonder where I'll continue on going I can't return later The tears flowing by my cheek changes into my strength I'm now holding this transparent feelings dear For believing but one future I'll eventually jump and overcome the reality before my eyes I will find the "value" if I win for real until I encounter a new wish Desire, despair, hope, the scenery in my heart While peoples are being lost, I keep on making choices I won't lose to myself! If in the world beyond you are around I won't fear of being hurt The heat haze shakes within the summer cloud I can't reach And then I finally reached the place of smiles What do you really want? What do you really need? What do you really want? What do you really need? Videos Selector Infected WIXOSS ED realize -Yume no Matsu Basho-|Ending animation. Navigation Category:Music